Irrepetible
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Sandie Reyes. Ahora lo entiendo, Rei me lo ha mostrado en el fuego. Mi pasado, mi deseo para el presente y porqué me sentía incompleta antes de conocerle, porqué me siento desdichada desde que él no pudo despegar sus ojos de Usagi. ¿Debo dejarle ir? —Mina Aino.


Irrepetible

Summary: «Ahora lo entiendo, Rei me lo ha mostrado en el fuego. Mi pasado, mi deseo para el presente y porqué me sentía incompleta antes de conocerle, porqué me siento desdichada desde que él no pudo despegar sus ojos de Usagi. ¿Debo dejarle ir?» —Mina Aino.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece.

One-Shot.

POV Seiya

Yo sé que le he dicho a Usagi un millón de veces que el destino es algo que construimos paso a paso y no una obligación escrita en piedra, pero cada vez me es más difícil creerme mis propias palabras. No puedo evitar sentir que soy parte de algún tipo de jugarreta del universo, de algún tipo de capricho del cosmos. ¿Si no como explicar que de todos los seres de la vía láctea me fuese a enamorar de la princesa más comprometida de todas? La mala suerte no lo explicaba por si sola.

Usagi me pasa revoloteando cuando entra al salón de clases. Las puntas sedosas de su cabello me hacen cosquillas en la cara y se sienta, altanera, frente a mí. Voltea de la manera más delicada para verme:

—¡ _Ohayo_ , Seiya!

Le devuelvo el saludo matutino justo antes de que el profesor entre al salón de clases. El lugar esta extrañamente silencioso y al escanear el lugar me doy cuenta de un asiento vacío: Minako Aino no ha llegado.

POV Mina

—¿No vas a ir a clases? —Me pregunta Artemis, por enésima vez—. Puedes llegar a la segunda hora.

—No tengo ganas de ir a la escuela hoy. ¿Lo dejas, por favor?

—¿Te sientes mal? —Insiste, ignorando mis plegarias—. Llegaste muy extraña anoche después de que fuiste con Rei.

Suspiré y me giré para darle la espalda. Aún seguía en cama y no me apetecía seguir teniendo esa conversación y sin embargo...

—Ahora entiendo cómo se siente Usagi— susurro para llamar la atención de Artemis—. Me ha dicho algunas veces como siente a Serenity revolverse incomoda cuando ella está coqueteando con Seiya.

—Es que ella aún no resuelve su situación con Mamoru. Serenity es una excusa.

Nego con la cabeza y me aferro a mi edredón.

—Ayer vi a Venus. La pude ver tras mis ojos, reflejada en una pared de mi cabeza. Estaba enfadada y destrozada.

—¿Qué? —Artemis pregunta totalmente descolorado— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Qué, al parecer, desde tiempos inmemorables nunca puedo tener lo que deseo.

POV Seiya

Estoy esperando que Usagi salga del club de dibujo. Habíamos quedado en ir al cine o a los videojuegos después de clase. Tal vez la lleve por un helado y termine quitándole los restos de chocolate de su rostro a besos, como la última vez.

Sé que estoy parado sobre hielo delgado. Sé que en cualquier momento ella me puede decir que no puede fallarle a su futuro y regresará a los brazos de Mamoru. No puedo evitar morderme las uñas al pensar en aquello, perder a Usagi podría matarme y, de nuevo, me pregunto: ¿Cómo puedes sentir a alguien tan tuya y tan ajena a la vez?

Como si a veces no fueses tú mismo.

Mis cavilaciones se esfuman cuando saca sus odangos dorados por la puerta y me sonríe. Se atreve a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y corremos como niños a la salida. Hoy está especialmente deslumbrante y coqueta.

Primero vamos al cine: hay una película de superhéroes que la deja ahogada de la risa. Compartimos el mismo vaso con la misma pajilla y varias veces rozamos los dedos dentro del _bowl_ de las palomitas. He ido mucho allá de sus dedos en todo este tiempo pero de todas maneras se sigue sonrojando y deseó que jamás deje de hacerlo.

Del cine nos pasamos al parque porque simplemente el clima es precioso como para desperdiciarlo. Usagi me viene platicando sobre el pastel de fresas que Makoto hace en sus reuniones especiales. Yo también lo he probado y sabe cómo a los siete cielos.

Para calmarnos un poco el antojo decidimos parar por unos helados y mi fantasía de la escuela se hace realidad cuando relamo los restos juguetones de chocolate del rostro de Usagi. Cómo hoy me siento con suerte incluso me atrevo a besarla.

La he besado antes pero siempre con un dejo de cautela. A veces algo dentro de ella salta, a veces algo dentro de mí se contrae. Ella es la primera en dudar y aunque es mi trabajo calmarla, me dejo las dudas para cuando este sólo en mi habitación. Me digo a mi mismo que es la presión de nuestra relación, las amenazas del futuro que no será si seguimos así. Por algo el futuro es desconocido, me repito.

Y, si de algo sirve el pasado, es para aprender y dejar ir.

Hoy he decidido que no será más así. La beso sin ninguna restricción y Usagi se deja hacer. Estoy tentado en pedirle que me deje llevarla al departamento para continuar nuestra tarde a solas pero tampoco me atrevo a despegar mis labios de los suyos. No quiero que nada, en ambos, nos haga detenernos: ni las palabras ni el mismísimo aire. Si nos tenemos que morir asfixiados por besarnos, que así sea. No me importa.

Le aprieto el rostro y saboreo su aliento chocolatoso.

—Mmmm, Seiya —ronronea en mis labios y me siento en una nube—. Van a sacarnos del parque.

—La excusa perfecta para llevarte conmigo, bombón.

Serena se separa y se toca el pecho. Su respiración es rápida y frágil y me doy cuenta que yo mismo estoy hiperventilando.

—Nos vas a matar— se ríe y se burla de mí—. Tengo que ir a casa. Perdóname, por favor.

Asiento resignado. Al menos no dijo que se sentía incómoda o algo… y eso siempre es ganancia. Le ofrezco mi mano y ella la toma al instante. Me siento mejor, más seguro, porque no importa que se separe si siempre está dispuesta a volver a mí.

Para mi desgracia personal, y porque obviamente no merezco un día perfecto a lado de la chica que me vuelve loco; nos encontramos a Mamoru Chiba en la puerta de su casa. Solo basta una mirada furibunda hacia nuestras manos unidas para que Usagi me suelte.

«¿Qué demonios haces aquí?» le pregunto mentalmente mientras frunzo mis cejas a su dirección.

—Mamo-chan —espeta Usagi en voz queda. Detesto que le tenga miedo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito hablar contigo, Usako.

«No otra vez» de nuevo recito en mi interior. Ese tipo siempre está llenándole la cabeza con sus mierdas futurísticas o con sus sermones de responsabilidad. A veces, según me ha contado Usagi, incluso usa la carta de Chibiusa. ¡Con lo mucho que ella ya sufre por ella!

La vuelvo a tomar de la mano y la sostengo fuerte para que no intente siquiera volverse a soltar. «No vas a arruinar mi día perfecto con Bombón» amenazo en mi fuero interno.

—¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que pedir que la dejes en paz, Chiba? Tengo entendido que eres un estudiante sobresaliente y aun así no puedes entender tan simple orden.

Usagi gira su muñeca en mi agarre.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, Kou. Además, supuse que eras lo suficiente inteligente para asumir que yo no haría caso de tus órdenes. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Muchachos, por favor…

—Usako.

—Bombón.

La llamamos al mismo tiempo y Usagi se suelta de mi de un buen jalón. Chiba sonríe y se atreve a abrirle los brazos para recibirla pero, gracias a todos los cielos, ella pasa de él y se mete a su casa, cerrando de un portazo.

Oficialmente la cita fue arruinada y le dejo saber a Mamoru Chiba lo mucho que lo detesto con solo una mirada. Él, por supuesto, me gira los ojos.

—¿No tienes ni una idea, verdad? Crees que no tienes pasado que valga la pena pero las promesas que has roto te perseguirán. Has hecho demasiado, no dejaré que juegues con Usako mientras te rehúsas en recordar.

—¿Qué? —pregunto fastidiado y confundido. Chiba tiene el don especial de sacarme de mis casillas—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Deberías ir a que Rei te lea el fuego. Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida.

Tengo ganas de golpearle su linda cara pero don perfecto es capaz de echarme a la policía y Yaten me mataría si causo algún escándalo con el nuevo álbum tan cerca de estrenarse. ¿Qué tiene que ver Rei o el fuego o sus lecturas?

—Pregúntate: ¿Qué se yo de ti que tú no sabes?

La risa burlona de Chiba hace que me hierva la sangre pero ahora estoy convencido que no es una artimaña para hacerme marchar y quedarse a buscar a Usagi: de verdad sabe algo. «¿Qué clase de jugarreta tienes planeada?» me pregunto.

Rei le es incondicional a Mamoru. ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Qué descubrió?

—¡Maldición! —espeto furioso antes de dar la media vuelta e ir a buscar a Rei Hino.

~ô~

Rei me recibe como si me hubiese estando esperando desde hace tiempo y sólo confirma que ella le ha dicho algo a Mamoru. Algo que podría alejarme de Usagi seguramente.

Se van a tener que tragar sus palabras. No me importa lo que esconda el universo o el tiempo: no me alejaría de Usagi por nada.

—Toma asiento frente al fuego, por favor.

Sigo sus instrucciones de mala gana y la imito cuando junta las palmas de sus manos, lista para rezar. Le pide sabiduría al fuego, le pide que sea claro y que ayude a entender nuestras maneras. Nunca antes le escuché pedir aquello y, nervioso, tragué saliva.

—Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en el sonido del fuego. Él te guiará de vuelta al pasado.

Así lo hice. No tuve que esperar demasiado…

Podía verme a mí mismo desde otro punto de vista. Era extraño porque vestía muy diferente pero no cabía duda que se trataba de mí. ¿Mi otra vida? Interesante.

Me encontraba sobre una superficie color anaranjado. El polvo fino del suelo se levantaba con cada paso que daba pero no parecía molestarme. Era tan fino que apenas y lo sentías. Al horizonte se divisaba un castillo enorme y, por alguna razón, aquello me hizo correr.

Parecía conocer aquel recinto de memoria, me habría camino a través de los jardines y pasillos. Después de un millar de escalones llegué a una de las habitaciones que abrí sin antes tocar. En la cama podía observarse un ovillo de cabello rubio entre las sábanas: mi yo del pasado y yo sonreímos.

Seguro era Usagi. ¡La confirmación que necesitaba para pedirle que fuese mía!

Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando mi otro yo le destapa el rostro para besarle la frente.

Minako. Venus.

—Fighter, has venido —noto que me llama por mi nombre de guerrera sin embargo me encuentro en mi forma masculina.

—Vine en cuanto Kakyuu nos avisó de la situación. No te dejaría sola.

Ella me sonríe complacida y se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar con ella a la cama. Mi otro yo no lo duda y se acurruca con ella: le acaricia el cabello en toda su longitud mientras ella dibuja círculos en su pecho. Se torna desconcertante cuando ambos se besan.

No hay razón que los haga contenerse pues se encuentran solos en, lo que puedo inferir ahora, es el castillo de la princesa de Venus. Al ver la escena siento mi corazón latir de prisa, casi queriendo salir disparado de mi pecho. ¿Qué mala broma del universo es ésta?

—Si mañana sale algo mal en la pelea contra Beryl, tengo solo un deseo —Venus dice después de su acto con Fighter—. Quiero encontrarte de nuevo en la otra vida.

—¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! Te ayudaré, te protegeré, no dejaré que nada te haga daño.

—Endymion dice que debemos ser cuidadosas. Ha matado a sus padres, en la Tierra.

Giro mis ojos porque a pesar de estar en cama con la mujer que amé en mi otra vida, Endymion o Mamoru siempre logra colarse en las conversaciones.

—No me permitiría perderte, Venus. ¡Lucharé a tu lado!

Y antes de que la rubia tuviese tiempo de objetar, Fighter se posiciona arriba de ella para hacerla suya una vez más.

Yo sé cómo acaba esa historia: Usagi me la ha contado alguna vez. Todos mueren defendiendo el reino lunar y, con el poco poder de la Reina Serenity, logran renacer siglos después. Pues al parecer ese mismo poder me hubo alcanzado, aunque me haya mandado a años luz del planeta Tierra, de vuelta a Kinmokku.

Mi viaje en el tiempo ahora me muestra el reino lunar, supongo debido a lo plateado del lugar. Es un lugar que te quita el aliento, majestuoso. Observo el balcón del palacio y mis ojos —y los de Fighter— se clavan en la figura de la princesa Serenity. Ella está mirando el cielo con preocupación pero pronto se da cuenta de la presencia de Fighter.

—¡Por aquí! —le agita la mano y, aunque Usagi se vista de princesa, no puede dejar de ser ella.

Al alcanzarla, Fighter le besa los nudillos al mismo tiempo que se agacha para reverenciarla. La risita que despide Serenity suena como a notas de una caja musical.

—Fighter. ¿Le molestaría rezar conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no. Creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

Caminan hacia otra de las habitaciones donde, tras un cilindro de cristal, yace el cristal de plata totalmente abierto. Ambos se ponen de rodillas y juntan sus manos. Supongo que piden por la paz. En ese momento Beryl se encontraba de camino a la Luna.

—Pida por lo que más desee, Fighter. El cristal sólo escucha los más sinceros deseos.

—Venus —murmura Fighter. Serenity lo espía por la esquina de su ojo—. Quiero que Venus sea feliz en ésta y en todas sus vidas.

—¿Deseas encontrarla en la otra vida? —Pregunta Serenity—. ¿Tan poca fe le tienes a nuestras guerreras?

—Sólo estoy cubriéndome las espaldas. Esto no quiere decir que no vaya a dar lo mejor de mí en la batalla.

—Eres muy dedicado, Fighter.

Puedo ver a Serenity susurrando algo para sí misma y el cristal de plata baña a ambos con su luz.

—¿Qué pediste? —pregunta Fighter intrigado por tal espectáculo.

—Qué usted también sea feliz en su otra vida.

Y antes de que Endymion entre y los descubra mirándose de una manera que simplemente no puedo explicar, Fighter se excusa y se va.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad pasó? ¿De verdad Serenity pidió por mi felicidad? ¿Y Venus?

—Venus —susurro adormilado y cuando abro los párpados encuentro a Rei Hino. Estoy de vuelta en el templo.

—Entonces también lo has visto —no es pregunta sino una afirmación—. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Siento una tercera mirada y escaneo la habitación. Encuentro a Mina en una de las esquinas. Tiene los brazos doblados sobre su pecho, como si estuviese protegiéndose. Siento un hueco en donde se supone que normalmente siento el corazón latir y ahora mucho empieza a tener sentido.

—¿Lo sabes? —le pregunto a Mina, ignorando la pregunta de Rei.

—Sí, supongo. Tú y yo éramos amantes. Rei me lo mostró ayer.

—Le pedí al cristal por tu felicidad, Mina. Fighter supuso que se trataba de él.

—Al parecer hubo un error… o tal vez ésta es mi manera de ser feliz y aún no lo comprendo —se atreve a reírse como si estuviésemos hablando de cosas sin importancia—. No quiero que te sientas atado cuando es obvio que no es conmigo con quien deseas estar.

—Mina… yo…

—Yo tampoco deseo estar contigo —confiesa. Rei se tapa la cara, al parecer le ha salido todo al revés—. Me lo he pensado todo el día, nunca podría verte más allá de un amigo.

Me levanto del suelo y corro a abrazarla. Sé que le ha pesado saberlo igual que a mí, me siento pesado. Pero una vez que la envuelvo en mis brazos puedo sentir el alivio y sé que ahora tengo una misión: si el cristal olvidó el deseo que pedí para Mina, yo me encargaría de hacerla feliz.

—Siempre vas a contar conmigo —le susurró en su oído.

Esa noche sueño con mi viaje en el tiempo y de nuevo soy transportado al cuarto de rezos. Otra vez me veo a mi mismo de rodillas junto a Serenity pero esta vez puedo escucharlo todo. El deseo puro de Serenity:

—Por favor, que Fighter encuentre la felicidad también en la otra vida.

Y si el cristal más poderoso del Universo ha decidido engancharme a ti, Bombón, debe ser porque eres mi felicidad.

N/a: Siento que ha quedado muy largo para ser un one-shot pero no iba a sacarme un capítulo tercero de la manga. Espero que quien haya pedido este argumento quede satisfecha con el resultado. De verdad ha resultado ser un gran reto. Y para terminar: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Seiya!


End file.
